


Goretober Prompt Requests

by Everlasting_Wonders



Series: Goretober Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Goretober 2020 - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Goretober, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlasting_Wonders/pseuds/Everlasting_Wonders
Summary: Do you have a horror/Goretober prompt you've been itching to read but haven't stumbled upon yet? Has your want for more spooks continued despite October being over? Lucky for you, I'm now taking requests for my Goretober prompts!
Series: Goretober Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956244
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Goretober Prompt Requests

Welcome everyone, I hope you all have been having a splendid day!

I am extremely pleased to announce that I will now be accepting requests for Goretober prompts of 2020. I still have a bunch of Goretober prompts I'm writing, but it's always good to get input from other people of what they'd like to see. All you have to do is leave a comment down below listing the prompt and which Hermit(s) you'd like to see participate in the prompt. You can be as specific or nonspecific as you'd like. If clarification is needed on listed details, I may respond with a question. It is completely acceptable if you give me multiple prompts to chose from. If you'd like any examples of my work, feel free to check out my past prompts or my 'Among the Rest of Us' fanfic! For the people who prefer filling out a template, it will be listed in the end notes.

Now that the template is out of the way, I have only three rules!

-No sexual Goretober prompts

-Please do not be upset if I end up not writing your prompt; I'm a very busy person and I can't write everything!

-These prompts will only be about the HermitCraft fandom (Sorry!)

I hope everyone enjoys the rest of their day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Character(s):
> 
> Tags:
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> On a scale of 1(Almost none at all) - 10 (I will accept nothing less than absolute blood-shed. Spare no expense.), how much blood should be involved?


End file.
